


Sam, Cocoa Butter, and You

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Aye am you wanted a Sam prompt? How bout getting out of a hot shower just to have Sam insist on rubbing the cocoa butter into every inch of your skin, teasing you until he’s done?
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Sam, Cocoa Butter, and You

Sam watched you as you walked into the bedroom after your shower. He could see droplets of water rolling down your skin as you reached for your container of cocoa butter. He licked his lips as you walked towards the bed, which he occupied, and sat down.

“Sam, why are you staring?” You asked as you unscrewed the lid to your jar.

Sam plucked the jar from your hands and grumbled a low “Lay back.”

You complied, slowly, as you watched him move from the bed to stand in front of you. You clutched the knot in your towel when your back touched the bed and watched as he rubbed some of the sweet-smelling mixture between his hands.

He started at your thighs, bending his knees so he was knelt before you and began massaging the mixture into your skin. His warm hands dancing across your skin causing soft moans to slip through your lips.

When he was done, he stood and gently pried your fingers from the knot of your towel. He smirked when he heard your breath hitch as he slowly untied the knot before reaching for some more cocoa butter.

He rubbed some into your stomach. He knew this was your least favorite part of your body, so he paid extra attention to it before he moved to your breasts. He palmed them both before playing with both nipples causing your back to arch off the bed. He leaned down and stole a kiss from your lips as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He tried to pull back, but the grip of your thighs tightened and he chuckled. Your hands tugged on his sweats and freed his erection. You were going to need another shower in a few hours.


End file.
